


Cinnamon, Leather and Handcuffs

by darkforetold



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: Gabe and Jesse have a really awkward first date.His stranger had hips that could ruin a man and a strong, athletic build that could fuck him until next Sunday. He decided right then that this man, all liquid lines and easy smiles, would fuck him blind tonight.“You gonna buy me a drink or what?”Too bad he was an arrogant ass.“No,” Gabriel groused when the music had died down a bit. “Fuck off.”





	Cinnamon, Leather and Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely beta @rosewrought helped me with this one.
> 
> Day 7: Alternate Universe: Awkward Date

Gabriel found himself in the East Village of New York City, taking up a seat in a place he’d never thought he’d ever be: in a gay bar where anonymous sex wasn’t the exception but the norm. The place stunk of piss and sweat, with go-go boys dancing on the bar top and hungry eyes devouring them like they were the main course. The red-lettered sign— _No Sexual Activity Allowed_ —cast a sultry red over his shadowed corner, and the moans within ear-shot told him that no one gave a fuck about the rules. Not in a place like this.

He nursed his stale beer while bodies gyrated to the loud, thumping music, bass-deep notes that vibrated through him. The noises, the smells, the hot, overbearing lights—all of it overwhelming and rubbing his nerves raw. He shouldn’t have come here and all he could think about was escape.

A body arrogantly plopped down into the chair next to him, uninvited, and sidled up too close. Gabriel turned a snarling face toward the idiot—then his face completely fell. Soft brown eyes looked back at him, his smile half-cocked like he knew Gabriel wouldn’t say no to him. Brown hair hung shaggy around his face and his was beard cut close to his jaw. His tan skin looked misplaced in New York’s deep winter, like maybe the sun loved only him. And the air about him brought a cool, fresh breeze in an otherwise dark hellhole of dirt and come. His stranger had hips that could ruin a man and a strong, athletic build that could fuck him until next Sunday. He decided right then that this man, all liquid lines and easy smiles, would fuck him blind tonight.

“You gonna buy me a drink or what?”

Too bad he was an arrogant ass.

“No,” Gabriel groused when the music had died down a bit. “Fuck off.”

“That’s the whole point, darlin’. But we’ll get there. Hold yer horses.”

Gabriel frowned when his stranger flagged down a waiter and ordered them a round. Another stale beer for him and for his stranger? Something stronger. Whiskey.

“Jesse,” he said, holding out his hand. The gesture was comical in a place where fucking was currency.

“Don’t care,” Gabriel returned. He drank his shitty beer instead of taking his hand.

“Then I’ll call you…” Jesse sat back and gave him a languid once-over. It thrilled him. “Miguel.”

Gabriel grunted noncommittally. 

“If I’m gonna be screamin’ your name, I want to get it right, sweetheart.”

“It’s _Gabriel_ ,” he cut back.

“Gabriel.” His name sounded sinful in his mouth. “Pretty name for a pretty face.”

He didn’t look at him. He focused on the crowd, the dizzying blur of bodies and subtle touches like secrets. The moaning next to them just got louder, competing with the thumping of the music. Jesse shifted beside him, and his skin jumped when fingertips brushed his bare, muscled bicep in a touch that was more about testing him. Gabriel didn’t shy away from it, and it drew his attention. His eyes landed square on Jesse’s face again, and Jesse smiled. It was a beautiful thing, his smile; a cure for his loneliness, yet somehow too warm, too genuine for a place like this.

“Listen,” Jesse said into his ear. The music was too loud for anything else but too-close touching. “If you ain’t interested, tell me to fuck off.”

“I tried that,” Gabriel said icily. 

“What? Music’s too fuckin’ loud.”

Jesse was so close and his body heat bled into his arm, along his shoulder, warming him up in places he didn’t want to be. Cinnamon and vanilla, a touch of whiskey and cigar smoke, replaced the stench of fucking and alcohol. Jesse was everything he needed him to be; attractive, warm, a wet hole get could fuck. Why not just get out of here?

Gabriel stood and grabbed Jesse’s arm, hauling him up and with him out the back door and into the alleyway. A winter chill cooled off their heated skin and washed the bar off them. Out here, it smelled somewhat cleaner; the nip of winter’s oncoming first snowfall replacing sweat. Notes of piss and come still lingered, and the dumpster nearby soured the air. Jesse crinkled his nose in distaste.

“Sure do pick a romantic settin’ for gettin’ fucked, darlin’.”

“Get on with it.”

That too-easy smile was back on Jesse’s generous lips, a contrast to the rough hands Gabriel felt on his shoulders. Jesse forced him against the wall, and the impact was a harsh, awakening thing. Doubt started to bubble up in Gabriel’s gut like all of this was just a huge, ridiculous mistake. Then, Jesse’s clever fingers wedged themselves between the hem of his underwear and skin—and nothing was a mistake anymore.

Jesse fisted his flaccid dick, thumbing its length slow, up to the tip. He thickened in Jesse’s hand almost immediately, blood rushing to meet where he and Jesse connected. It was embarrassing to think how much he needed this, this human contact, this physical touching, and instead of moaning like a normal human being, Gabriel frowned and said, “You’re wearing a cowboy hat.”

Jesse huffed out a laugh while stroking him. “Mighty observant of you.”

“It looks ridiculous.”

Jesse squeezed him in reprimand. “Your dick ain’t compla—“

Gabriel stilled as his cock suddenly unloaded over Jesse’s pretty fingers. He choked off a groan, but the noise echoed, adding shame on top of his embarrassment. He’d come prematurely like some fucking teenager, but Jesse didn’t look annoyed or make fun of him. Just took his hand out of his underwear and said, “You interested in a second round? I am, if you’re wonderin’. We could get the hell outta Dodge, go somewhere nicer. My truck’s waitin’ in the parkin’ lot. Hell, I even got heat in there an’ it sure would be nice t’get outta this cold.”

He watched Jesse go to the end of the alleyway before deciding to follow. Jesse smiled when he looked over a shoulder and found Gabriel trailing behind, a little unsure. They crossed the parking lot as the first snowflakes started to fall and clambered into a red truck that’d should’ve been scrapped a long time ago. Jesse smoothed a hand over the dash. “She’s m’girl. We’ve been through a lot together.”

Gabriel wondered how many men she’d seen him fuck.

They drove off somewhere. Gabriel didn’t know this part of New York City very well, only came here to get fucked on occasion. Wherever Jesse was taking them was going to be remote, he thought, as they took to the highway, then off an exit that had them snaking through a sparser civilization until it died out to trees and forest animals.

“I won’t die easy,” Gabriel said.

Jesse chuckled. “Don’t worry. I ain’t gonna murder you.”

Gabriel snorted. He’d call on his military training and snap Jesse’s neck before that’d ever happen.

The truck wound its way up along a paved road. The trees gave away to a view of the New York City below, all twinkling lights and quiet stillness. Romantic, even, if this had been a date, not a near-anonymous fuck in the woods. Thoughtful either way, because Jesse was trying his hardest to make whatever this was nice.

Jesse parked the truck and flipped off the ignition, going quiet. They drank in the view for a moment, listening to the metallic clinking of the engine completely dying out. Their breathing filled the silence.

“Want t’jump in the back?” Jesse asked.

Gabriel craned his head. The back seat was cluttered with a box of tools, empty fast-food cartons, and dirty clothes. Not enough room for the both of them by any means, even if it’d been clean.

“Preferred the bar,” Gabriel deadpanned.

Jesse gave him a questioning look, then turned his head. “Ah, _shit_. M’sorry. I didn’t— _fuck_.”

The driver’s side door opened quickly and shut just as fast. Jesse was in the backseat then, a flurry of arms and things in an effort to tidy up the back for their eventual fucking. The leather underneath had holes in it, didn’t look comfortable at all, but was enough to get on with it. Gabriel didn’t have the heart to complain.

“Should be okay now. Sorry, darlin’. Didn’t expect to be bringin’ anyone—“

“It’s fine.”

Gabriel climbed out of the front and into the back seat, giving Jesse an arched brow. “Where do you want me?”

“Just, uh, make yourself comfortable.”

How, Gabriel didn’t know. He maneuvered his large body into the cramped space as best as he could, on his back in a way that was entirely uncomfortable. He turned on his side instead, folding an arm under his head. With his knees up to his chest, legs angled and tucked behind the passenger seat, Jesse could fuck him by leaning over his body—in a feat of impressive gymnastics. Jesse came around the other side, opened the door and stopped.

“That looks… mighty uncomfortable.”

“Get a bigger truck,” Gabriel hissed.

“Or find a place to fuck you proper,” Jesse supplied. “We gonna try this?”

“Unless you have a better option.”

“Could, uh—“ Jesse licked his lips. “Could fuck you over the hood.”

“And freeze my balls off?”

“Better’n folding yourself into a pretzel,” Jesse returned.

Gabriel sighed helplessly. He unfolded himself and climbed out of the truck, circled around and plastered himself against the still-warm hood, unceremoniously dropping his pants and underwear. Jesse stepped up behind him and whistled low. “Pretty sight.” 

“Get fucking.”

“Yessir,” Jesse drawled.

And that did something for him. His dick responded, thick and hard as ever, like a boy with his first crush. The tinny sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open filled his ears, the pop of a cap his prelude. Behind him, Jesse placed a soft hand on his ass and squeezed. “I could fuck you with my fingers first?”

“Just stick your dick in.”

Jesse sucked in a breath. “Don’t blame me if y’can’t walk tomorrow, sweetheart.”

Gabriel gripped the top ridge of the hood as Jesse pressed in, the head of his dick stretching him wide. He should’ve taken stock of Jesse’s cock, his girth and length, before telling him to fuck him. It was impossibly big, at least it felt that way, spreading him open farther than he’d ever been. It fucking _hurt_. But he toughed it out, holding his breath until it burned hot in his chest, until the pain subsided and Jesse was fully inside him, to the hilt. If Jesse had groaned, told him he was tight or any other stupid cliché thing, Gabriel hadn’t noticed. Too focused on how uncomfortable everything was—until it wasn’t; when pleasure replaced his encumbering fullness.

“You fine?” Jesse’s voice was strained.

“Start moving,” was all Gabriel said.

Jesse tested him with a shallow thrust, and it touched a nerve, sending lightning up and down his spine. Gabriel spread his legs more and tilted his hips back and up, baring himself for a reckoning he knew Jesse would give him. And that was exactly what Jesse did. With the repetitious pounding of his hips, Jesse gave him the fuck of his life, every jerk of his pelvis spearing him with his huge dick. Gabriel pressed his face into the hood, wafting cold breath over its glossy red sheen. It fogged over with every his forced exhale, every strangled noise—his orgasm building up inside him in gradual yet intense degrees. He centered on that pulsing pinpoint of need, arched his back when Jesse fingernails bit hard into his hips—

—and startled when a sudden flood of harsh light glared at them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me with this shit,” someone said. “Put your goddamn hands up. This is the NYPD.”

_Fuck_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jesse hissed.

They ended up handcuffed, herded into the backseat of a police car. In county jail, they sat on opposite benches, not looking at each other until Jesse crossed the great divide of anger and embarrassment to sit next to him. “Look, darlin’. I’ll get us out of here. Don’t you worry none.”

“You been here before?” Gabriel shot an accusatory glare at him. “This your thing?”

“What? Takin’ gorgeous men t’places and fuckin’ ‘em where the police can find us?” Jesse snapped in hushed tones. “No. Fact is, that’s the first time I’d been at that bar an’ the first time I picked up some stranger, so fuck you, sweetheart. I ain’t some sexual deviant.”

Gabriel didn’t believe him, but Jesse came through. Within an hour, they were released from country jail without so much as a warning. How Jesse did it, he didn’t know. “I know people in high places,” Jesse had said with a wink.

Outside, a thin fresh blanket of snow dusted the ground, snowflakes fluttering across asphalt like tiny ballerinas. Jesse stood proud and grinning next to his shiny red truck and tipped his hat. “Well, darlin’. It’s been swell. M’sorry our first date was so awkward an’ all, but if you’re feelin’ like the generous type, maybe we can go on a second. Any fuckin’ we do we’ll be doin’ at my place, if you’re up to that. I’ll take you out to a nice restaurant even. Do it right like I shoulda the first time. How’s that sound?”

Gabriel thought about it and said, “First date?”

Jesse gave a little shrug. “I’m a romantic, what can I say.”

He took in a breath of clean winter air, but didn’t say anything. Just looked at him. The kiss of freckles across his nose, the way he shifted uncertain from one foot to another. His ridiculous cowboy hat and boots. Sun pressed into his soft skin.

“Second date,” Gabriel said at length, “Sure.”

Jesse’s smile was like a sunny day.

They went on a second date, a fifth, a tenth; none of them awkward. They got married on an easy Sunday two years later and named their dog Miguel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <33


End file.
